


Sanguine You Prick

by Autistic_council_spectre



Series: Waking Dream [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alcohol, Daedric Princes, Sanguine is a thot, shaziira tolerates him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autistic_council_spectre/pseuds/Autistic_council_spectre
Summary: After a night of drinking with someone who seems familiar in an odd way Shaziira Valtieri finds herself in the weirdest situation. Or second weirdest considering her life.





	Sanguine You Prick

She woke up to the taste of sour wine in her mouth, tongue heavy and head even heavier. Her limbs felt to be in one piece but she had no desire as of then to open her eyes and see, besides she'd get water in her eyes and...wait.

Eyes opened in a reflexive panic and she bolted upright out of the pool, gasping in a breath she didn't need but her body still hadn't fully unlearned. A forced cough confirmed she didn't have anything in her lungs so she performed her next trick: rolling out of the pool and flopping wetly on the floor, where she discovered she was not only soaking wet, but entirely naked. Joy.

It had been quite some time since she had gotten this drunk, truly she didn't think herself capable. So as Shaziira lay face down on the floor she attempted to rewind her memory and figure out what exactly the  _ fuck _ happened.

_ The inn was warm, the food was hot, the women beautiful. She was curled up in a corner under heavy furs, relaxed for the first time in the longest time, quietly watching everyone with an air of... protectiveness perhaps? This was one of her homes. These were her people. It was...nice. Good. Safe... _

_ A stranger fell into a nearby chair with a loud laugh and a sparkling grin, half drunk already but still happy and amusing. He bled charm and a familiarity she couldn't quite place. But she shrugged it away, he was a nice drunkard was all. _

_ They spoke and laughed, she poked jabs at him and he knocked them back to her. Somewhere along the line he challenged her to a drinking contest. She was hesitant but the inn patrons chimed in their agreement so she laughed and agreed. She was all bravado then, mocking stabs and teasing sharp fanged grins. _

_ Drinks were poured and downed then...then a curtain falls over her memory and the stage is dark. _ Fuck.

She flopped over onto her back, covering her face with her hands to let out a very soft, muffled scream. “Hm that's something we usually hear in a different context in this temple.” The voice was amused and disarming but she still sat up in a hurry, scrambling back til back was pressed against the stone pool and fangs just barely showed. She did not Enjoy being startled in any form.

The person, priestess?, held up her hands in a placating manner and she slowly lowered her guard again. “Where. Am I?”

“Do you not remember anything then love? You are in the Temple of Dibella in Markarth. A temple you made quite a mess with that goat. Then you proceeded to fondle the statue and pass out in the pool.” She blinked several times, slowly attempting to process what was being said.

Fondling the statue did seem entirely in character for her but… “A...goat?” Indeed there was a goat in the corner, tied off to a table and it seemed quite content to lay there and gnaw at the leg of it. “...where are my clothes.”

Her eyes didn't waver from her confused gaze at the goat but she felt the woman step closer to her. “Oh must we cover up that beautiful form darling? Here I was hoping to get a better look.” That. That made her look back at her, startled and flustered with a phantom heat in her cheeks. The Look must have been dreadfully obvious because she laughed and laughed, before offering the robe and towel that had been draped over an arm. “Oh now that was an adorable look.”

Shaziira took both gratefully before beginning the wonderful task of attempting to dry her fur, it also gave her an excuse to look anywhere but at the priestess. She had forgotten in her time away from the temples just how forward they could be. And how easily she could be caught off guard by a pretty face.

A quick head shake stopped her wayward thoughts as she attempted to piece together some memory from.the new information...but alas, she was still at a complete loss for what happened. “When I came in did I did I give you any idea of where I came from? Or perhaps was heading?”

The priestess, okay really she needed to catch her name soon, hummed as she thought. “You didn't say exactly where you were coming from but mumbled something about Rorikstead? If I were you I'd head in that direction.”

The name was..well it was vaguely familiar but muddled underneath a haze of wine tinged memory. Fun. “Was there anyone with me? A man perhaps?”

“No, it was just you and that goat.” Aforementioned goat bleated as if it knew it was being spoken about, hell for all she knew it did.

Her fur was about as dry as it would get so she pulled the robe over her undressed form and accepted the hand she was offered. “Thank you for the robe, I'll bring it back once I've. I've figured out what happened. And of course pay for anything I might have damaged.”

The hand was warm and continued to hold hers as she was led to both goat and door. “Your kindness is appreciated my dear, most who stumble in here simply wreck the place and leave.” She laughed that pretty laugh of hers and pressed the lead into her hand before a kiss to her lips. “Dibella bless you on your journey.”

It was only after she stumbled out the door, phantom blush in her cheeks once more, that she realized she hand caught her name. Damn. Well..she'd get it after she sorted out whatever the fuck happened last night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> and thus begins the iconic quest A Night To Remember


End file.
